Quand la haine fait place à l'amour
by SnapeCynthia
Summary: Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il revient à Poudlard, depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changé, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandit et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le croit…
1. Chapter 1

Quand La haine fait place à l'amour !

Prologue:

Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il revient à Poudlard, depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changé, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandi et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le croit… Severus Snape quand à lui il ne va pas être insensible au changement du survivant …

Note auteur (c'est ma toute première fic soyer sympa svp ou je préfère encore être avadacadavriser lol : P )

PS: j'ai perdu mon ancien compte SNARYA 10 donc je refais ma fiction ici.

Couple : HP/SS mes aussi : DM/HG … et d'autre si j'en ai envie ! =)

Attention : scènes lemon et scène choquante ! Donc les homophobes et ceux en qui sa dérangent bye-bye vous aurait étais prévenu ! Et bien entendue le monde magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas c'est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling ! Je ne Toucherais pas d'argent Et c'est moi la créatrice de l'histoire que vous lisez

SnapeCynthia: Coucou mes chères petits lecteurs je suis Cynthia, mais mon nom d'écrivain est (SnapeCynthia)…je trouve sa mieux lol =P j'espère que vous aimerais mon histoire que j'ai écrite durant mes heures perdu je ne les pas terminer mes promis je ferais de mon mieux =)

Severus Snape: Elle va arrêter de blablater celle-là ! (Regard noir made in Snape)

SnapeCynthia : bah quoi je prépare mes lecteurs et lectrices et je me présente c'est normal non ? (Lui tire la langue)

Severus Snape : Pff (lève les yeux au ciel) qu'elle maturité !

SnapeCynthia : roooh (soupire…) Bon voici l'histoire et laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encouragera à poursuivre ! Bonne lecture ^_^

Chapitre 1 : Quand les préjuger sont faux !

\- BOUMM ! Dudley tapa du pied sur la porte de l'élu qui se réveilla en alerte.

\- Debout Monstre ! Hurla Dudley, il est 13h00 !

\- Fiche moi la paix, marmonna Harry.

\- Ton fichu Directeur arrive dans 1 heure, répondit Dudley, il vient te chercher il est avec un de tes tarer de professeur de ton école de Monstre ! Cracha avec écœurement Dudley.

\- dit à Tante pétunia que je me prépare, répondit Harry simplement en ignorant ses insultes.

\- mère et père ne sont pas là, ils préfèrent ne pas voir c'est monstres et sont partit et... j'ai une heure justement je vais en profiter… répliqua celui-ci.

Dudley ouvrit le Placard qui sert de chambre à l'élu et pénétra à l'intérieur.

\- sort de ma chambre ou sinon… Menaça Harry avec un début de peur au ventre.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi, répondit avec un rictus mauvais Dudley, tu n'as pas ta baguette, tu la perdu, et puis tu es affaibli, ton chère directeur nous la informé par lettre !

Puis Dudley avança dangereusement vers le sorcier…

\- Dudley, arrête tu me fais peur répondit avec angoisse Harry

Dudley d'un rictus des plus mauvais attrapa Harry puis le balança sur le lit, Harry se défendit avec le peu de force qui lui resta !

Dudley ne l'entendit pas cette oreille et assomma Harry sur la tête, l'élu s'écroula et s'évanoui… Quand Harry se réveilla il se demanda pourquoi il avait un horrible mal de crane et ses-là que tous lui revient en mémoire, Dudley qui lui disais que Dumbledore venait le chercher, Dudley qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était faible et allait en profiter !

Harry ouvrit les yeux paniquer et vit qu'il était attaché en boxer sur son lit, et Dudley qui se rapprocher dangereusement et la Harry pleura et pria que Dumbledore et le professeur qu'elle qu'il soit se dépêchent de lui venir en aide !

Loin de là, à Poudlard, Les professeurs s'activent à préparer leurs cours pour l'année et Le grand Albus Dumbledore et le grand maitre des potions j'ai nommé Severus Snape, converse dans le bureau Directorial.

\- Severus svp, faite cela pour moi ?!

\- Albus, vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?! Répliqua avec colère le professeur Snape, je ne veux pas, tous sauf ça !

\- écouter Severus, Harry ne peut pas rester là-bas, Voldemort le cherche et il n'est plus en sécurité dans sa propre famille désormais, de plus il n'a pas sa baguette je viens seulement de la retrouver, et il est fatigué et faible car quand Voldemort a pris possession de son corps, il lui a pris un peu de magie et Harry n'a pas encore entièrement récupérer, et je voudrais que vous l'entrainer pour qu'il s'endurcisse et soit près lors de l'affrontement contre Voldemort !

\- mes vous voulez qu'il vit avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ?

\- pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! répondit Albus qui regarda Severus au-dessus de ces lunettes en demi-lune avec sérieux.

\- vous êtes décidément fou ! répliqua Severus

\- certainement, répondit Le Directeur les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! répondit avec malice le vieux directeur, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger…je viens seulement de retrouver sa baguette… Ha oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul, Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le Magenmangot et présent, donc mes obligations fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte-tu tous ce que je t'ai demandé?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua celui-ci, mais il y aura des condit…

L'alarme alertant quand Harry était en danger se mis en route

\- Severus, allez-y je ne peux pas venir ! répondit avec panique Albus

Severus Parti immédiatement dès que Dumbledore lui indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau…

POINT DE VUE DE SEVERUS :

Voilà que le vieux fou me demande d'héberger Potter, et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou ! Déjà que je dois supporter la réplique Junior de James Potter à mes cours de Potions la-il en demande trop !

\- mes vous voulez qu'ils vivent avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ? Lui Répondis-je

Décidément Albus est devenu fou…

\- Pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! Me répondit Albus qui me regarda au-dessus de ces lunettes en demi-lune avec sérieux.

Ce regard me fait toujours penser au rayon X, comme si il voyer ce que je pense !

\- vous êtes décidément fou ! Lui répliquais-je

\- certainement, me répondit Le vieux mage les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! Me répondit-il avec malice, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger… Ah oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le Magenmangot et présent, donc mes obligations fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte-tu tous ce que je t'ai demandé?

Décidément on ne pouvait pas lui refusait quoi que ce soit !

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliquais-je, mais il y aura des condit…

L'alarme alertant que Harry était en danger se mis en route

Harry est en danger, qu'a t'il fait encore pour se mettre dans les ennuis… Ça ne peut pas être les mangemorts ou le maitre des ténèbres, je serais au courant, dans quoi ses il embarquer encore ! Albus me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir et il m'indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau un denier signe de tête à Albus et je pris le portoloin qui m'amena directement à privet-drive…

SnapeCynthia : Alors vous aimer ? Je commence à écrire la suite dès maintenant !

Severus Snape : Potter ses mi encore dans le sale pétrin ! Qu'elle idée de ne pas prendre sa baguette aussi ! Moi jamais ça ne m'aurait arrivé !

SnapeCynthia : mes oui sev' vu comment tes maniaque c'est sûr ! (Yeux au ciel)

Severus Snape : oui bah moi je vous dis à bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : gratitude

Je ne sais combien de secondes de minutes viennent de s'écouler quand tout à coup j'entends cette voix …

\- Potter que…

\- Professeur derrière vous ! Hurla Harry

Dudley couru vers le professeur avec la batte de baseball mes Severus très agile l'évita et lui envoya un sort qui l'envoya valser directement celui-ci.

\- Potter que ce passe t'il ici ?

Pour toute réponse Harry regarda le professeur et ce que lu celui-ci dans les prunelles de l'élu lui brisa le cœur… et il voulut le serrer fort dans ses bras, et l'emmener loin d'ici… quand il entendit le gémissement de Dudley les yeux du professeur se teinta d'une lueur dangereuse ... le professeur ténébreux commença à s'avancer dangereusement de Dudley quand Harry lui murmura

-Non ! Vous valez mieux que ça …

Harry tomba dans l'inconscient, Severus décida d'écouter Harry mes il se retourna et il sorti sa baguette…

-Tu fais honte à la race des moldus, tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de Harry Potter et plus jamais il ne reviendra dans cette ignoble maison souiller ! répondit dangereusement le professeur Snape

\- C'est vous qui faite honte, vous êtes des monstres !

\- Le seul monstre que je vois dans cette pièce, ces vous … je vous promets les pires tourments et tortures si vous essayer de vous approcher toi et ta famille répugnante de Potter comprit ?

\- Oui Mr … répondit Dudley d'une voix bizarre

Le professeur de potions porta Harry dans ces bras se retourna vers Dudley et transplana, il arriva devants la porte de son manoir.

\- Wikky ! Appela le sombre professeur

Un pop retentie

\- Maitre vous m'avez appelez ?

\- Oui Wikky, allez préparer la chambre du jeune maitre.

\- Bien maitre. répondit Wikky

\- Wikky?

\- Oui maitre ?

\- Je voudrais que tu aille chercher les affaires de Mr Potter chez son espèce de … famille moldus.

\- Bien maitre vous faut t-il autre chose ?

Le maitre des potions réfléchi quelque instant et il reprit

\- Oui Wikky, je voudrais que tu aille chercher demain matin les affaires d'écoles pour Mr Potter, je te donnerais une bourse pour cela et que tu me ramène Drago, il doit passez la fin de ces vacance ici, ce sera tout. Merci Wikky.

\- Bien maitre, je vais préparer la chambre du jeune maitre.

Point de vue de Severus :

Harry dors dans mes bras, pendant que je l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Qu'il est beau avec ses trait innocent et cette bouche pulpeuse qui nous crient de les malmener jusqu'à en être rassasiez, ce corps si frêle qui donne envie de le protéger…stop, je parle du fils de James Potter la …

Je commence à l'allonger et en un coup de baguette le voilà en pyjama et dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit Harry

Je le couvris une dernière fois, qu'il est beau quand il dort, il est tellement innocent… je crois que je vais me servir du whisky pur feu parce que là je divague, mon whisky servi et assit confortablement dans mon fauteuil, mes pensée vont vers Potter, depuis combien de temps vie t'il ainsi avec cette… famille dans cette situation ? Et moi qui me moquait de lui en pensent qu'il vivait comme un gosse pourri gâter… je me suis bien tromper, et dire que je lui et pourri l'existence… moi qui penser qu'il ressembler à son maudit père, physiquement oui, sauf les yeux, il tient ça de Lili, Et Lili ma meilleure amie et d'ailleurs… la seul amie que j'ai eu enfant, Elle avait un cœur tellement généreux, quand je lui es dit que j'aimais les hommes elle ne m'a jamais tourné le dos, elle m'a toujours défendu, je regrette tellement se mot qui à gâcher notre amitié…

Le mystérieux maitre des potions s'endormi avec ses penser nostalgique.

Non loin de là à quelques chambres près, Harry se réveilla en tremblant, et il inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouva, un pop sonore le fit sursauter !

\- Le jeune maitre a-t-il besoin de moi ? Je vous ai entendu.

\- Non merci, mes qui êtes-vous ?

\- Wikky, je suis l'elfe de maitre Snape.

\- cela ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours ajouta Harry en repensent à ce que Snape lui a fait enduré.

\- ah non, maitre Snape est très gentil avec moi, il me traite avec respect.

\- ah bon ! Répondît Harry très étonné

\- oui, d'ailleurs le jeune maitre devrait se préparer et venir déjeuner dans 30 minutes à 8h00 pile précise, Maitre Snape n'aime pas attendre.

Et sur ces paroles Wikky s'en alla laissant Harry étonné.

Harry et stressé car il sait que Tôt ou tard il doit se retrouver devant l'odieux maître des potions et avoir une discussion avec lui, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'arriver à huit heures précises ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aura cinq minutes de retard qu'il va se faire engueuler !

Puis le professeur Snape ne mérite pas que j'arrive à l'heure, après tout ce qui m'a fait vivre !

Je vais mettre bien 10 minutes à me laver, 20 minutes à m'habiller, et cinq minutes à me coiffer et avoir 10 minutes de retard il ne va pas me jetée un sort pour ça !

Du côté du ténébreux professeur tout allez presque bien, il déjeune tranquillement mais il fulmine pour Trois raisons, la première, son neveux Drago Malfoy ne viendra que dans l'après-midi la deuxième il réfléchit à un plan pour faire payer cette famille mordu qui a servi de famille à Potter … et la troisième cause est toujours et encore Harry, pourquoi ? Tout simplement que il n'a pas très bien dormi à cause des souvenirs de son passé et le fait que Harry le perturbe et que justement cela l'exaspère encore plus, il regarda l'horloge 7H55, dans 5 minutes il devrait arriver, le professeur Snape continua son petit déjeuner avec un calme alarmant quand il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard la colère lui monta sur l'horloge est afficher 8H15.

\- C'est pas parce que c'est l'élu qu'il doit se permettre de venir quand bon lui semble !

Le professeur de potions décida d'aller expliquer lui-même les règles à respecter au jeune homme, il entra dans la chambre et il se stoppa directement à l'entrée. Harry dégoulinant d'au glissant sur son torse finement musclé par les entrainements qui finit sa route vers la serviette autour de sa taille et ses trait innocent lorsque il se tourna vers l'inconnu qui se trouve justement à l'entrée de la porte, dès qu'il eut reconnu l'inconnu il se mit à rougir et il remarqua que le professeur était rouge pivoine.

\- Professeur Bon…Bonjour, murmura Harry timidement

Pour toute réponse le professeur le fixa intensément, enfin il répondît timidement

\- Vous êtes en retard…

SnapeCynthia : Oui je sais j'ai mi très longtemps à publier désoler :/ en plus je n'ai toujours pas de béta et je n'ai pas le temps de corriger désoler pour les fautes :/ promis dès que je peux je corrige la fic en tous les cas, je vais écrire le Troisième chapitres bientôt les loulous.

Je suis horrible de finir ainsi je sais =P allez au prochain chapitre BISOUS !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, Je reprends ma fiction dès maintenant !**

**Beaucoup de choses ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier, j'en suis désoler ! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos review ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les fautes...**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de béta, il va falloir que je remédie à cela !**

**Bonne lecture les loulous !**

**Chapitre 3 : ****_détournement de situation._**

**-Vous êtes en retard …**

**-Je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passez.**

**-Cela n'est pas une excuse valable Potter ! Quand je donne des heures à RESPECTER je -déteste que l'on se moque de moi !**

**-JE SUIS Désolé ! BON SANG QUESQUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS !**

_Le professeur commença à perdre patience et s'approcha d'Harry dangereusement._

**-ICI vous êtes chez MOI ! de quels droits vous-vous permettez de hurlez ainsi dans MA DEMEURE ?!**

**-Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas un gros con avec moi pour quelques stupides minutes de retards…**

****_Il ne put continuer car un Maitre des potions en colère le poussa jusqu'à un mur Et leurs visages se touchant presque, Severus lui bloquant les bras, Harry le regarda Et se noya dans les yeux onyx de son professeur, Harry étais troubler, l'intéressez le Remarqua, leurs corps collés, le professeur senti quelques choses de dur au niveau De sa cuisse… La colère à donner place à de l'excitation chez le jeune homme. _Le professeur le lâcha et s'écarta.

_Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi, soudain il trouva que son professeur N'étais pas moche, bien au contraire ! Il lui trouver même un certain charme, son visage au trait grave avec son masque d'impassibilité le rendez sexy et mystérieux, ses cheveux d'un noir ébène qui d'ailleurs ne sont pas gras en ce moment bizarre non ? Avec son visage pâle et ces yeux couleurs onyx…. Harry entend à moitié Severus qui lui parla, trop absorber dans sa contenplation._

_**-**__****Potter ?! ****_

_**-Mmmmh ?**_

_**-J'entends vos pensez-vous savez ?**_

****_Il a un timbre de voix sexy … d'ailleurs, il vient de me dire quoi la ?_

**-Humm… Je viens de dire que J'entends vos pensez-vous savez ? vous ne fermez pas votre esprit, Voldemort peut vous manipulez encore, vous êtes comme un livre ouvert.**

**-Merci de me faire rappelez que j'ai perdu la seule famille qui voulait de moi … merci de me faire rappeler que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est MORT !**

**-Je… Black… il n'est pas mort de votre faute Potter….**

**-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN, sanglota un Harry au bord des larmes. **

_Harry se mis à courir jusqu'à sa chambre s'enferma à clé, se vautra dans son lit et se mis à pleurer, qu'on lui fasse rappelé que son parrain est mort par sa fautes lui fit mal, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, Sirius lui avait dit que dès qu'il serait libre il le prendrait chez lui, que Harry et lui serais heureux ! Et à cause de lui rien de tout cela n'a pu se concrétiser ! Il a perdu la seule personne qui l'aimer réellement d'un véritable amour… l'amour d'un parrain, il avait accepté la sexualité d'Harry quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes, il l'avait serré dans les bras et lui avais dit qu'il l'aimer comme il est, il n'y avait que son parrain et sa meilleure amie Hermione qui étais au courant, elle lui avais dit que elle avait remarqué cela depuis un bout de temps déjà et avais tirer Harry dans ces bras en lui disant que elle était heureuse qu'il lui en parle, quand à Ron … Harry ne lui avait rien dit de peur que Ron lui tourne le dos, son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre, Hermione lui avait conseiller de lui dire, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage…_

**Du côté de Severus :**

_Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça moi ?! Lui faire rappeler que son parrain est mort… vraiment pas très intelligent … Potter avait mal et moi je remue le couteau dans la plaie … il pense que c'est de sa faute alors que non … de plus le Gamin à la base pensée de moi que j'étais bien foutue ! Il a perdu sa vue ou quoi ? Pourtant il porter bien ces lunettes non ? Moi sexy et mystérieux, bon pour le mystérieux ok ! Mais le sexy je ne vois pas de ou … Bon je vais quand même voir Potter pour savoir comment il va, j'entends des pleurs j'essaye de rentrer il a fermé à clé…_

**-Alohomora, **murmura Severus pour ouvrir la porte.

_Severus vis Harry qui pleurer sur son lit, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire… puis il se mit à entendre les pensées du jeune homme, il se sentit gênée et mal d'entendre que le jeune homme avait perdu la seule famille qui lui rester… son parrain, que celui-ci voulais que Harry habite avec lui, que Black avait accepté sa sexualité... Comme ça Harry étais homosexuel, bizarrement le cœur de Severus à cette annonce fit des arrêts pour battre bien plus rapidement, Severus en était ravie mais se renfrogna quand il se rappela quels âge lui avait et l'âge du jeune homme… Qu'il va devoir faire l'indifférent devant Potter !... miss-je-sais tout étais au courant de la sexualité de Potter, et le jeune weasley n'y étais pas, Le maitre des potions se dit qu'il devrait annoncer sa venue et que ce n'étais pas bien d'espionner les pensées des autres._

**-Potter, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait rappeler que votre parrain est mort, sachez tout de même qu'il n'est pas mort de votre faute, **souligna Severus**.**

**\- j'aurais fermé mon esprit rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! tout est de ma faute !**

**-Non ! tout est de la faute du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, Potter, il vous à envoyer cette vision exprès ! Il sait que vous l'aimiez et il en a joué car il savait que vous allez tout faire pour sauver votre parrain !**

**\- oui mais …**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter ! vous allez vous habiller car vous êtes toujours en serviette et je vous attends pour le déjeuner qui doit être froid d'ailleurs…**

_Potter tous gêné par sa soudaine prise de conscience que effectivement il était toujours en serviette se mis à rougir et couru dans sa garde-robe pour aller s'habiller, pendant que le professeur descendez dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner._

_Une fois Harry descendu, Severus le regarda et resta s'en voix…._

**-Potter, Quesque c'est que ces vêtements !**

**-Les guenilles de Dudley, murmura Harry tout en s'asseyent devant son déjeuner.**

**-Avez-vous des vêtements moldu autre que… ça ?**

**-Juste un jeans et un haut ainsi qu'un pull, pour Poudlard, pour pas qu'on se moque de moi professeur…**

**-Demain nous irons au chemin de traverse je vous offrirais une garde-robe, nous partirons le matin à 9h.**

**-Professeur je ne peux pas accepter cela, **répondit Harry avec émotion**.**

**-Je suis responsable de vous Potter, je vous expliquais cela avec le Professeur Dumbledore.**

**-Comment ça responsable de moi ? expliquer vous S'il-vous-plais.**

_Severus n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'expliquer la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore à Harry lui raconta tout …_

_Celui-ci écouter très attentivement ce que disait le maitre des potions._

**-Donc si je comprends bien, je vais habiter avec vous ici, je vais dormir dans vos appartement à Poudlard, dites-moi professeur, je pourrais dormir parfois dans la tour griffondors la semaine quand même !**

**-Cela pourrais ce faire, Nous en Parlerons avec Le Directeur demain après-midi, il doit passez pour te rendre ta baguette, nous en parleront à ce moment-là avec lui.**

**-IL A RETROUVER MA BAGUETTE !**

**-Humm, oui Potter …**

**-Une bonne nouvelle enfin !**

**-Potter, Albus dois aussi vous parlez de quelque choses d'important je ne demanderais qu'une chose ….**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Ne sois pas dur avec lui et accepte ça décision comme moi j'ai dû le faire malgré que je n'en avais strictement pas envie, lui seul dois t'en parler, poursuivit Severus devant le regard questionneur de Harry.**

_Le professeur ma tutoyer c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave._

_Harry s'inquiéter, Quesque il y avait de grave pour que Dumbledore et demander au professeur Snape de ne rien divulguer ? Pourquoi le professeur à un voile triste sur les yeux ? Harry était étonner de voir des émotions sur le visage de son professeur et se dit que, il était finalement humain et cacher bien ses émotions aux yeux des autres, mais Quesque le Professeur Dumbledore a à dire qui puissent autant rendre triste le professeur Snape ? Harry pensa que rien de bon ne présager…_

_Harry et le professeur finissent leurs déjeuners dans le calme, qui ne dura pas…_

_Un pop se fit entendre, la personne qui venait d'arriver se figea sur l'entrée du salon personne ne l'avais entendu arriver…_

**-Parrain que fait Potter ici ?! …**

**Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ? Pour les fautes j'ai fait de mon mieux **

**Pour le prochain chapitre je répondrais au review !**

**Gros bisous à tous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les loulous, merci pour vos encouragements, ça motive énormément dans la suite de mon écriture !

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai une bêta ! Merci harmonie de faire partie du voyage, tu es ma sauveuse !

Demlone : merci, Snape il rougissait de gêne :)

Plume de phénix : je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite et merci de ton soutient ! :)

Hinanoyuki : merci : ) maintenant que j'ai une bêta je suis sauvé !

Harmonii3 : merci beaucoup ! J'accepte avec joie ! :)

Stormtrooper2 : ça y est, j'ai une bêta, dieux soient loués, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Al. Fo : oui j'ai bien conscience de mes fautes, comme je les dis, je chercher une bêta et je les enfin trouver, j'avoue que ton message ma un peu blesser surtout la phrase « Tu devrais ouvrir un Bescherelle » mais ensuite je me suis dit que la franchise ne fait pas de mal, et je te remercie de ta franchise, j'ai conscience que Harmonie va avoir du travail.

Adenoide : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ne va put être ainsi, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

On m'a aussi demandé en privé pourquoi je ne faisais pas des longs chapitres, j'ai décidé de couper par petit chapitre et bien sûr j'en ferais des plus longues ne vous en faites pas !  
Je vais arrêter mon bavardage et place à la lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Chemin de traverse

-Parrain que fait Potter ici ?!

**Harry avala de travers quand il vit que Drago Malefoy se tient devant le seuil du salon, en train de le fixer avec de la curiosité.**

-Bonjour Drago, je t'en prie assit toi et vient nous rejoindre, répondit un Severus Impassible.

\- Très bien, parrain, mais ma question reste toujours la même ! que fait Potter ici ?

\- Potter est ici car je suis son tuteur désormais ! Il habitera avec moi, je dois l'entrainer pour qu'il puisse vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, d'ailleurs Drago ton père essaye toujours d'échapper à Voldemort ?

\- oui Sev' il est caché en France, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Mère reste toujours avec Le Seigneur des ténèbres, je ne comprends pas Sev' ! Je pensais qu'elle voudrait s'enfuir mais elle préfère rester avec Voldemort ! Cracha un Drago dégouté.

\- Contact Lucius et dit lui que nous avons une chambre de libre, qu'il vienne dès maintenant et dit lui que la maison et protégé personne ne sait où elle se trouve sauf Albus, et toi Drago, envois lui un portoloin, maintenant Drago !

**Drago se mis à courir à l'étage pour faire ce que lui a dit son parrain.**

\- heu… Professeur ? Vous savez je suis ici et Mr Malfoy va vouloir ma peau s'il me voit …répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

-Potter, Lucius est un espion lui aussi tout comme moi, sauf que Lucius a décidé d'arrêter l'espionnage et le seigneur des ténèbres veut le tuer, bien sûr moi je continue l'espionnage, je suis un pion important dans cette guerre … vous verrez Lucius et quelqu'un de très gentil en réalité…

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, marmonna le survivant dans sa barbe.

**Un silence gênant s'installa quand tout à coup Drago se mit à hurler dans la maison !**

-Sev' Sev' papa a reçu ton portoloin il arrive !

-Wikky ! Appela le professeur Snape.

**Un pop retentit**

-Bonjour maître, vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- bonjour Wikky, j'aimerais que tu prépares la chambre de Drago pour Lucius, il va arriver et j'aimerai que tu lui prépares quelque chose as mangé, et aussi que tu fasses agrandir la chambre de Potter, tu y rajouteras un lit pour Drago, ce sera tout Wikky, merci.

\- très bien maitre.

**Dans un pop sonore Wikky parti. **

\- QUOI ! Répondirent en chœur Drago et Harry.

-vous avez très bien entendu, maintenant monter dans cette fameuse chambre, et préparez-vous nous sortons au chemin de traverse vous avez deux heures ! J'ai quelques choses à faire avant, Drago reste de seconde ici s'il te plaît.

**Harry monta dans sa chambre, pour aller se préparer, laissent parrain et filleul en bas.**

\- oui ?

\- prête des vêtements à Harry il n'a rien de convenable et pendant que vous êtes en train de vous préparer essaye de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien ok ?

-d'accord …

-Drago, Potter n'est pas comme nous l'avions imaginé… mais à toi de t'en apercevoir, vous avez deux heures, je dois m'entretenir avec ton père !

**_Et Drago monta pour arriver dans la chambre d'Harry qui maintenant était aussi la sienne, il remarqua que l'elfe avait déjà fait apparaitre un lit pas loin de celui de Potter, Drago s'affala sur son lit quelques minutes et réfléchit à ce que son oncle lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne monte, la phrase tournée en boucle dans sa tête « Drago, Potter n'est pas comme nous l'avions imaginé… mais à toi de t'en apercevoir » d'ailleurs ou est-il ? Drago le trouva dans le dressing._**

-Potter tu as du mal à choisir des vêtements, ricana Drago qui s'arrêta de ricaner quand il vit la mine triste d'Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Rien…

\- tu crois que je suis un idiot Potter ou quoi.

-à quoi bon, tu m'humilies, te moque de moi à la première occasion qui se présente …

-Désolé… répondit Drago

-hein ? Pourquoi tu dis désolé ?

\- Je n'ai pas été cool avec toi pendant toutes ces années, j'ai même été un sacré petit con, pour t'avouer toi, weasley et Granger vous êtes des amis très proches et je vous envie, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis… enfaite-je n'en ai pas…

\- ça c'est clair Malfoy, mais Crabbe et goyle sont tes amis ? Mais pourquoi étais tu comme ça ?

-Ma mère Potter, elle m'a appris étant jeune à être hautain moqueur et désagréable et mon père m'a appris à être bon gentil et tolérant…mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer avec ma mère je n'avais pas le choix, si je devenais ami avec d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas dans la maison de serpentard, ma mère serait au courant et j'aurais eu le droit d'être torturé… vois-tu elle veut me faire recruter pour que je sers tu sais qui, père a tout fait pour que je n'y sois pas, c'est pour cela que je vais chez Severus; vu que personne ne sait où la maison de Severus et cacher, ma mère et Voldemort ne savent pas où je suis, mon père a été obliger de servir Voldemort pour pouvoir donner des informations au professeur Dumbledore, mon père est un espion comme mon oncle, mon père est quelqu'un de bon, en ce qui concerne Crabbe et Goyle, ils sont au service de Voldemort et ma mère depuis que l'on est petit leurs à demander de me surveiller pour que je sois dans le bon chemin, c'est-à-dire servir le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Drago...nous allons recommencer à zéro ! Après tout, on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance non ? Qu'en dis-tu Drago ? et appel moi Harry.

\- d'accord Potter… heu Harry, recommençons, souris de toutes ces dents un Drago ravis.

**Harry lui tendit SA main pour montrer leur accord que Drago serra.**

-Harry, maintenant je vais t'habiller, d'après mon oncle tu n'as rien d'approprier et moi J'ADORE LA MODE ! Je vais te prêter des fringues moldu de grand couturier que j'affectionne énormément, et au chemin de traverse je vais te relooker !

**Sur ces mots Drago donna à Harry un pantalon noir une chemise blanche et des mocassins Italiens noirs, Drago poussa un Harry pas sûr de lui dans la salle de bain. **

**Drago était pressé de voir Harry dans ces vêtements.**

**Harry quant à lui se regarder dans le miroir, il était choqué de se voir ainsi, il trouvait que ce vêtement était magnifique mais que son corps et son visage gâché ces si beau vêtement, il sortit de la salle de bain pour montrer à Drago, celui-ci se figea en voyant l'élu habiller ainsi ! **

-Harry waouh, ça change ! dit voir-t 'en a pas marre de ces lunettes sérieux !

-Si mais je n'ai pas le choix sinon je ne vois rien.

\- il existe des sortilèges pour que tu puisses voir sans tes lunettes tu sais.

\- sérieux ! Mais pourquoi personne ne me la dit !

\- Viens-je vais te le faire, enlève tes lunettes.

**Drago murmura le sort et Harry petit à petit commença à voir, jusqu'à avoir une vue parfaite.**

-Merci Drago ! Ma vue est parfaite ! Mieux qu'avec mes lunettes !

\- de rien répondit, gentiment Drago, on descend ?

\- ouais, répondit un Harry resplendissant**.**

**Severus au même moment appela les garçons et quand il vit Harry, son cœur s'arrêta pour bondir ****_dans tous les sens ! _**

**_Bordel ! Potter est … SEXY comme ça ! Sexy ? Potter n'a rien de sexy ! _**

**_Bien sûr que s'il est sexy ! Lui dit sa conscience, qui essayes-tu de convaincre ?_**

**_Le maitre des potions essaya de ne pas pensez au combat qui se passe dans sa fameuse tête. _**

-Drago, Harry, prenez ce polynectar il durera 4 heures histoire que l'on ne vous reconnaît pas.

**Harry et Drago la buvaient et se métamorphosa en deux garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, leur peau était bronzée et il avait leurs tailles toujours pareil, il se ressemblait comme des jumeaux.**

-maintenant nous allons transplaner, donnez-moi vos mains et tenez-vous bien !

**Un pop se fit entendre, Les voici au chemin de traverse**

-Drago, fit Snape, je te donne une bourse bien remplie et je te laisse libre arbitre, on se retrouve dans 3 heures ici, à tout à l'heure !

-Viens ! Je sais déjà où on va !

\- Où ? répondit un Harry essouffler car un Drago le tenez par la main et courait tout exciter.

\- Chez madame guipure ! Et on va faire aussi les stylistes sorciers les plus réputés ! Tu vas être un tout nouveau Harry beau comme un gallion tout neuf !

**Drago l'entraina donc pendant deux heures dans divers magasins d'habits qu'Harry commença à en être fatigué, mais la bonne humeur de Drago fit oublier ses détails à Harry. **

**Quand leurs achats firent terminer Drago lança un reducto sur les sacs d'habits d'Harry et les rangea dans sa poche puis ils allèrent manger une glace et ils discutent et rigolèrent en oublient de rejoindre Severus. **

**Celui-ci vu rouge, Drago et Harry n'étaient pas au rendez-vous !**

**Il partit à leur recherche et se promet de les punir comme il le fallait !**

**Quand il les trouva enfin il se mit très près d'eux et leur parla de sa voix doucereuse **

-J'ai donné des heures à respecter et vous ne les avais aucunement respecté, vous serez consigné dans votre chambre en rentrent ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Imaginer que le polynectar n'est plus fait effet ! Comment vous auriez fait ?!

**Harry qui comprit que son professeur avait tout à fait raison baissa les yeux, il était honteux, Drago quant à lui baissa les yeux pour ne pas contrariez son oncle.**

**Quand tout à coup on cria**

-fuyez ! Des mangemorts !

**Des sorts fusèrent de partout, des sors de protection, des sors impardonnable ! Harry remarqua une petite fille d'environ 4 ans totalement perdue et terrorisez, un avada kedavra effleura la petite fille, il courut la sauver ! **

**Severus avait voulu retenir Harry mais celui-ci a été plus rapide et sauva la petite fille est la ramena dans un endroit sûr, il voulut rejoindre Severus tout en lançant des sors et en se protégeant, il ne ces pas aperçus que le polynectar ne faisait plus effet.**

**Les mangemorts hurlé complètement hystériques que Harry Potter est là, et s'ensuivit un combat, Severus et Drago viennent au combat au côté d'Harry.**

-Traitre hurla Bellatrix ! Je le savais que tu es un traitre Severus Snape ! Je vais te tuer ! Le maitre sera heureux d'avoir un traitre d'éliminer !

**Un combat contre Snape et Bellatrix s'ensuivit, le combat est rude, le maitre des potions commencer à se fatiguer, puis Bellatrix baissa sa garde, Severus lança un sors mortel et Bellatrix s'effondra au sol, morte.**

**Les aurors arrivèrent et se mirent eux aussi au combat, personne n'avait vu que Harry combattez contre trois mangés morts avec Drago.**

**Quand le seigneur des ténèbres apparut vers le garçon qui a survécu il lui lança un doloris, Harry tomba au sol il voulait hurler mais ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir, l'élu se releva et lança un regard au maitre des ténèbres qui voulaient dire : vous avez que ça en réserve ? Voldemort énervé lui lança un sors de magie noire et le garçon s'effondra au sol inconscient.**

**Les aurors se mirent contre Voldemort ne remarquant pas Harry Potter au sol et là, Albus Dumbledore Apparu ! La haine pouvait se lire dans les yeux de celui-ci.**

**Dumbledore et Voldemort se mirent à se battre, Voldemort comprend qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette partie contre Dumbledore, lança à Dumbledore une phrase avant de partir qui glaça le sang de Dumbledore, mais aussi Severus.**

-Harry Potter le survivant, voyons voir s'il va survivre à ce que je lui ai lancé ! Et il ricana et transplana avec ses partisans.

**Drago qui pleurait, Harry dans ses bras appela en hurlant**

\- SEVERUSSSSSSS, il respire de moins en moins VITE !

**Puis Drago parla doucement à Harry.**

-Harry ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu es le seul véritable ami que j'ai ! Pleura un Drago tremblant.

**Severus se mit à courir vers le survivant et quand il reconnut le sors que Voldemort lui a lancé il se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensible en pointant sa baguette sur l'élu…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que ça vous a plu !

Je suis sadique ? Meuh non, bon un peu je l'admets.

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé et je le modifierai dès qu'il le sera !

Je voulais juste vous en faire profiter avant :) à vous de supposer la suite en attendant le chapitre 5

Je vous fais de gros bisous !


	5. RIP Alan

Coucou les loulous, j'espère que vous allez bien, je fais de mon mieux pour publier le plus rapidement possible, malgré le fait que j'ai repris mes études, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ! je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Harmonie, qui devez me corrigée mes chapitres.

Donc l'ancien chapitres et celui-ci seront corrigé trés prochainement promis !

On m'a aussi demandé en privé pourquoi je ne faisais pas des longs chapitres, j'ai décidé de couper par petits chapitres et bien sûr j'en ferais des plus longues ne vous en faites pas !

j'ai une idée de fiction je vous en parlerais bientôt car je priviligie cette fiction, je deteste ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencer ! donc je vous promet que je la finirais !

_je tient aussi à rendre hommage à Alan rickman, mort le jeudi 14-01-16, c'étais mon acteur préférer, il à succombé suite au cancer... comment vous expliquer que ça mort m'a touché, et je pense à vous aussi ..._voir son enfance chambouler... j'ai grandit avec Harry Potter, j'ai tout de suite été fan de Alan Rickman Depuis mon enfance ... sans lui Harry Potter n'est pas Harry Potter... puis j'ai regarder d'autre film de lui, tellement à vrai dire...

Un homme admirable je suis tellement triste, émue... seul les fans comprendrons ma douleur !

alors je tient à dédié c'est quelques mots à toi Alan Rickman, tu étais un excellent acteur, tu nous fesait ressentir beaucoup de choses et d'émotion à travers ton jeu d'acteur !

tu à fait partie de mon enfance, j'ai regarder tellement de film ou tu y joué, même ceux en anglais ou il n'y avais même pas de sous titre, c'est pour dire... je t'admirais pour ton parcours, pour ta personnalité brillante, pour ce que tu étais ! Tu etais l'un des meilleurs !

Repose en paix parmis les étoiles Alan !

Adieux !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Revenir ? Ou rester ?

Severus se mit à courir vers Harry, quand il reconnut le sort que Voldemort lui à lancer, il se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensible en pointant sa baguette sur l'élu…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Severus, arrêté de vous blâmer ! Vous avais fait du mieux que vous pouviez !

\- Je ne comprends pas Albus, il devrait se réveiller, j'ai peut-être mal fait mon incantation ou ... JE NE COMPREND PAS !

-Mon garçon, Harry est dans un couloir temporaire, Il voit sa famille et les personne qui lui sont chère qui sont … mort, c'est parent, Sirius et Cédric Diggory, Severus, **poursuis Dumbledore**, Harry dois avoir une raison de revenir, il entend ce que vous dîtes par moment, alors essayer de lui parler, on ne sait jamais, dites lui tout ...je dois allez au ministère il veulent tous des nouvelle de Harry, je leurs dirais que tu as arrêté le maléfices mais qu'il est toujours dans le coma, répondit tristement Albus.

Sur ces mots Albus Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie laissent Le maitre des potions avec Harry, qui reflechissais à ce que le vieux citronner venait de lacher "dites lui tout"...

ce pourrais t'il que ? non impossible !

COMMENT ? oui comment pourrais t'il connaitre ses sentiments pour le garçon ?...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry commença à ouvrir les yeux, se demandant s'il était enfin mort, il se leva et se trouva dans une pièce blanche, immense.

Ou suis-je ? Je regarde autour de moi il n'y a rien sauf une porte, Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

Harry se dirigea vers cette porte quand il entendit une voix féminine, douce, lui dire.

-Harry, n'ouvre pas cette porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? **répondit celui-ci**

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois personne, puis je vis quelqu'un qui avança habiller d'une robe blanche, elle ressemble à une déesse, elle est rousse… rousse ? Je regarde son visage que je reconnais avoir tellement regarder dans le miroir du rised…

-MAMAN ! … je suis mort, au paradis ?

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu n'es pas au paradis et je te rassure pas en enfer, rigola Lili Potter.

-Ou suis- je alors ? répondit un Harry complètement perdu.

\- tu es dans le coma, dans un couloir temporaire.

\- donc je pourrais me réveiller ?

-ou ouvrir la porte pour venir avec nous, c'est toi qui choisi, mais je préfère que tu te réveille mon fils.

-Pourquoi, pour retourner en enfer .. dans le monde des sorciers tout va mal maman !

-tu mettra fin a cette enfer harry, répondis une voix d'homme.

Harry chercha d'ou provient cette voix , il vit un homme avec des lunettes, il reconnut immediatement son père,

\- PAPA !

harry couru vers son pere et lui sotta dans les bras, et quand il vit qu'il tennait bien son père dans ses bras il se mit à sanglotter et courru pour tenir sa mere dans ses bras, il n'en croyez pas ses yeux ! il pouvais toucher son père et sa mère !

Harry pleurer maintenant à chaude larmes, son rêve est devenue réalité !

Il peut enfin tenir ses parents dans ses bras, il en à toujours rêver !

comment peuvent il penser apres cela qu'il es envie de retourner au monde des vivants ?

\- Harry écoute nous, nous devons te dire se que nous voyons de la haut ce en qui tu peut avoir confiance, et ce en qui tu dois te mefier... ou les laissez tomber.. je dois aussi te parler de voldemort mon fils... tout ce que tu dois savoir... et si tu est encore en vie c'est que tu à étais un horcruxe...

\- d'accord raconter moi...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des jours, ou ... des mois passa sans que harry ne sans apperçoivent, il Parler avec ses parents et ensemble ils regardais le monde des sorciers et observer voldemort qui allez d'ailleurs préparer un mauvais coup, mais il observèrent aussi severus de temps à autre, Harry étais réellement toucher de ce que severus fesait pour lui, de ses visites, parfois harry essayez d'écouter se que severus raconter à son double allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie mais bisarrement il n'entendais rien... Harry en étais vexé, ses parent lui confirmèrent que cela n'arriver que à lui car eux entendais bien se que severus raconter à leurs fils, harry leurs demanda se qu'il raconter, mais aucun des deux ne voulais lui répeter pretextant qu' un jour il saurais, mais qu'il étais d'accord quand harry saurais de quoi il s'agit...qu'ils approuver même !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

au chateau de poudlard, plus précisement dans une classe des cachots, des éleves ne comprenent pas, comment se fait t'il que la terreur des cachots soit en retard ?

JAMAIS... NON, JAMAIS, SEVERUS SNAPE N'EST EN RETARD ! surtout de 40 min !

Que c'est t'il passez pour que le professeur Snape ne soit pas la ?

C'est ce que hermione grandger decida de savoir, curieuse de nature et, malgré tout, inquiète pour son professeur de potions, elle decida de partir au appartement de la terreur des cachots.

Elle prit c'est affaire et commença à partir de cour ...

\- hermignone tu va ou ?

\- arrete avec ce surnon débile ronald, je part de cour n'Eyant aucune raison de rester puisque le proffesseur snape n'est pas la.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Grandger, répondit un drago avec un sourire angeoleur, d'ailleur moi aussi je sort d'ici.

-Herminione reste, si le professeur arrive et ne te vois pas nous allons perdre nos points de maison et adieux la coupe des 4 maisons de quiditch...

\- JE TES DIT D'ARRETER DE M'APPELER COMME CELA ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE AMIE RONALD WAESLEY ! ET POUR LA FICHU COUPE POUR LA GAGNER IL FAUDRAIS DEJA QUE HARRY SE REVEIL DE COMA !

\- IL VA Y AVOIR DES SELECTION POUR CHOISIR UN ATTRAPEUR SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS, ON NE SAIT PAS QUAND IL SE REVEILLERA, ALORS ON VA PAS ATTENDRE QUE HARRY SE REVEIL, IL N'EST PAS MORT à SE QUE JE SACHE ! IL EST JUSTE DANS UN COMA rien de grave, ALORS je vais me presen...

CLAC !

Hermione le giffla devant toute la classe.

-Comment ose tu dire cela ! Harry est notre ami !

-Je dit juste ce que pen...

Biiiiiiiiing !

cette fois ci ce n'est pas hermione qui à réagie mes Drago, une droite bien placer qui fit saigner du nez ron.

Toute la classe étais abasourdie, même hermione, les serpantards regarder drago avec des questions dans leurs regards, drago voyent les serpantards le regarder avec questionnement et décida de réagir.

\- Qui ne pourrais pas garder son calme devant un type immonde à ce point, il se dit le meilleur ami de Potter, mais regarder le cracher derriere le dos de potter et même d'essayer de lui piquer ça place d'attrapeur, c'est tellement ironique et pathétique !

Ron vit rouge et se mis à Hurler

\- ce qui est pathetique malfoy, C'est que tu defend une cause sur l'amitier alors que toi, tu n'en a pas ! tu ne sais même pas ce que ces que d'avoir de véritable amis sur qui compter, de plus toi, tu n'a pas d'amis célèbre, moi oui ! Harry brillera et moi je serais à ses côté, il es une sta...

\- STOP, tu as pas compris ?! HARRY NE VEUX RIEN DE TOUT CELA ! IL VEUX JUSTE AVOIR UNE VIE NORMAL ! t'a cru que c'est grace à toi qu'il est connu ou quoi ?! en faite tu parle à notre meilleur ami juste parceque il est connu ! tes vraiment un troll des montagnes ! une triples buses ! je ne veux plus avoir affaires à toi ronalds weasley !

Sur ses paroles hermione et drago sortirent de la classe.

Hermione claqua la porte puis ragarda drago en lui sortant une phrase qui fit sourire drago

\- joli droite malfoy.

\- Pas aussi belle que celle que tu m'a envoyez en 3ème année, herminione, répondit un drago qui fit une moue séduisante.

-ho... heuu... bah tu ... tu l'avaitMéritéQuandMême, Répondit hermione timidement, et elle rougit de plus belle.

hermione ne comprennez pas pourquoi elle réagissez comme une poutsouffle, et surtout devant malfoy de surcroit.

Drago la trouvez trop mignonne comme ça avec ses petits rougissements, il remarqua une des meches rebelle devant ses yeux, il la prie du bout des ses doigts et la remis derriere l'oreille d'hermione, un ron énerver qui voulais attraper hermione pour finir leurs discution arriva à se moment précis et eu un hoquet de degout.

\- Espece de sale mangemort enlève tes sales doigts de meurtrier du visage de ma copine !

Ron sorti sa baguette et lança un doloris sur drago qui se tordi de douleurs, hermione qui étais au ange il y a quelques minutes, étais d'une colere noir, elle sorti sa baguette et lança un expeliarmus à son ancien meilleur ami, étonner il se tourna vers hermione et lui dit de but en blanc.

\- Tu le defend ! sale catin ! et dire que tu avait le privilège de pouvoir vivre à mes côtés, depuis quand ça dure hein ! vous deux ? Quand Harry apprendra cela il se mettra de mon côté !

\- HAAHAA HAA rigola Drago, ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! je t'explique weasmoche, harry et moi on est ami depuis cette été, il n'aspire aucunement à tes idée crois-moi, Harry est quelqu'un de droit, charitable et honnete, toi tes un manipulateur égoiste, et j'en passe, et ouais sa dure depuis un moment avec hermione, dommage pour tes projet hein ?!

HERMIONE LE REGARDA CHOQUER puis décida de jouer le jeu et prie drago par la taille, se qui mit ron sans voix

drago continua avec un sourire au levre en prennent lui aussi hermione d'un bras protecteur.

-Non je ne suis pas un mangemort ! encore dommage hein ! mon père travail pour l'ordre il est espion, moi aussi en l'occurence ! maintenant si tu me jette un autre doloris, c'est avec dumbledore que tu aura à faire, est ne me cherche pas weasmoche tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! NE T'AVISE PLUS D'APPROCHER MA PETITE AMIE !

et Drago lança un sors de silence sur un ron qui voulais encore continuer leurs "discussions"

La moitié des griffondors qui on écouter se que drago et ron ainsi que hermione se disait prit parti pour drago que ronalds waesley, dégouter dont la façon qu'il parler de hermione et Harry, et surtout il trouver drago symphatique depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'étais pas mangemort et qu'il sortais avec hermione, une griffondors et un serpantard qu'elle belle histoire !

drago prit hermione par la taille et partit avec sa belle.

quand drago ne vit plus ron et le reste de la classe il se mit à rire tel un petit enfant, hermione le rejoignit dans son fou rire, puis drago stoppa son rire quand il vit hermione rire, il trouver se sons magnifique sortant de ça bouche, il la regarda rire et ne pu s'empécher de faire se qui allais suivre il s'approcha et embrassa délicatement Hermione.

Le baiser étais timide, puis hermione y répondit, et le baiser devient bien plus passionner, hardent.

quand ils manquerent d'air il se séparèrent et se regarder dans les yeux et leurs regard voulais à tout les deux dire " WOUAW".

puis une minute passa ils se regarderent pour la premiere fois, voyent réellement les qualitées de l'autre, puis drago comprit, il l'aimer depuis la troisième année, il n'avais jamais voulu assumer ses sentiments mais maintenant il étais pret, il allais juste donner le temps à sa belle pour qu'elle ne trouve pas leurs relations trop rapide car c'est un peu le cas pour l'instant.

Hermione étais heureuse, depuis la 3ème année elle est amoureuse de Drago, elle ne lui avouera pas pour l'instant, mais elle est réellement heureuse de savoir que Drago n'est pas un arrogant petit con comme il la toujours montrer ! Et quelle joie de savoir qu'il est ami avec Harry et qu'il est espion et non mangemort !

tout étais silentieux quand ils entendirent un gros BOUMMMMM !

Drago et hermione se regardèrent interloquer ET drago compris qu'il etais devant l'appartement de son oncle, drago enfonça la porte et alluma la lumiere , un cri les fient se tourner, le professeur, dans un coin sombre d'une piece se cacher les yeux, completement effondrer avec une bouteille vide de whisky pur feu à la mai, pleurant...

une fois ses yeux habitué à la lumiere il dit d'une voix pateuse en reniflant.

\- QUES... Quesque vo...Vous faites chez..mo...moi !

\- et bien je vous retourne la question professeur ? pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cour ? quoi que vu votre etats je comprend mieux pourquoi... heureusement que vous n'etes pas sorti de vos appartement professeur ...

\- Je ne vo.. Vous savez ... pas SARCAS...Sarcastique Mademoiselle Grandger !

\- je ne vous savez pas alcoolique Professeur !

\- assez... vous ne sav...savez RIEN Grandger !

\- ce que je sais, professeur, c'est que vous n'allez pas bien, je revient drago, je suppose que dans la reserve du professeur il dois bien y avoir une potion revigourante qui va lui redonner ses esprits et une potion geule de bois...

Sur ses mots hermione partit dans la reserve chercher ceux-ci.

\- Drago ? elle ... elle T'a app... appeler drago ?

\- Longue histoire Parrain, hermione et moi on te raccontera ... et toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire !

Hermione revient avec deux potions différentes elle les donna au professeur qui les prit méfiant et regarda leurs couleurs puis, les avala.

Au bout d'un moment le professeur reprit tout ses esprit et marmonna dans sa barbe...

\- Personne ne doit savoir grandger ! Compris !?

\- Bien sur professeur pourquoi avoir pensez le contraire ?!

\- vous et weasley vous êtes ensemble alors il se pourrais que vous lui racontiez !

-Eux Parain... repondit draco amusé par se que son parain vennais de dire.

\- MAIS ARRETER AVEC CELA BON SANG ! RON ET MOI NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE ! IL NE MA JAMAIS PLUS ! C'éTAIS UN AMI RIEN DE PLUS ! Depuis la troisieme années je suis amoureuse de malf...! eux ... JE VOUS LAISSE ...

Choquer de ses propre Parole hermione prit la fuite, honteuse d'avoir devoiler devant draco et son professeur un secret qu'elle avais garder depuis tout ce temps...

\- Quelle femme, ria à moitié un draco attendri de savoir que elle aussi étais amoureuse depuis la troisieme année de lui.

\- Au moins cela mérite d'être clair, répondit un severus avec un Rictus en coin.

-parrain, dit moi pourquoi tu est dans cette états.

Severus regarda son filleul dans les yeux, et draco y vie de l'amertume, une tristesse et il compris...

\- C'est Harry...

severus regarda draco les yeux embuher de larmes et il vis qu'il avais raison, mais il vis autre choses dans les yeux de son oncle, un amour infini... se pourrais t'il que... Cela dois être ça... son parrain est amoureux de Harry ...

\- Tu l'aime ...

\- oui...

Pour toute réponse le maitre des potions pleura de plus belle...

hermione qui avais fait tomber dans sa course la carte des maraudeurs empreinter à harry dans l'unique but de voir qui rendais visite à harry, et de temps en temps regarder ce que draco fesait, avait fait demie tour vers les appartements elle trouva la carte des marraudeurs, la porte étais entrouverte elle entendit DRACO dire à son professeur

\- C'est Harry...

HERMIONE ENTENDIT SON PROFESSEUR PLEURER...

\- tu l'aime ...

Hermione entendit dans la voie de draco que cela n'etais pas une question mais plutôt une constatation... ella attendit la réponse

-oui ... et il re-pleura

hermione se figea, jamais elle n'avais vu son professeur aussi vulnérable, aussi triste, aussi mal...

hermione ne pouvais plus y tenir et elle rentra et elle répondit

\- si vous aimer harry rester pres de lui ! et dites lUI TOUT, il est certes dans un couloir temporel mais il peut entendre ! il aura besoin de vous ...

puis elle parti fière d'elle en laissent un Draco et un professeur bouche bée.

Fin de chapitre.

j'espere que ça vous à plus, gros bisous à tous.

bien sur le chapitre sera corrigée donc ne me tué pas lol ;)


End file.
